Revolver Ocelot
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND, Patriots, Speznas, GRU |Augenfarbe = Blau |Haarfarbe = Blond |Spiele = Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 3, Metal Gear Solid 4, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear Solid |voiceactor = Patric Zimmermann, Joshua Keaton |japanactor = |geractor = }} Revolver Ocelot (* 6. Juni 1944 in der Normandie; † 2014), auch bekannt als Adam (Adamska), Major Ocelot (Ocelot) oder Shalashaska war ein Söldner und Mitglied der Patriots. Er war bekannt für seine Fähigkeit, mit Revolvern umzugehen, woher auch sein Beiname „Revolver“ rührt. Sein bürgerlicher Name lautete Adam, was auf Russisch Adamska heißt. Unter den afghanischen Guerillas war er als Shalashaska bekannt und gefürchtet. Er war Fan von Spaghetti-Western und auch dementsprechend gekleidet. Seine Lieblingswaffe war die Colt Single Action Army, ein Revolver, mit dem er sogar verborgene Ziele treffen konnte, indem er die Kugeln an anderen Gegenständen abprallen ließ. Leben Frühe Jahre Er wurde als Sohn von The Boss und The Sorrow am Tag des D-Days (6. Juni 1944) geboren und von den Philosophen erzogen. Später wechselte er die Seiten und ging zur Sowjetunion über, wo er sofort einen hohen Rang erlangte. Schon bald war er ein Mitglied der Speznas geworden und dort der Anführer seiner eigenen Einheit, der Ocelot Unit. Während dieser Zeit lernte er, wie man richtig foltert und begeisterte sich zunehmlich für dieses Thema. Er arbeitete bereits zu dieser Zeit als Agent gleichzeitig für drei verschiedene Länder. 1971 war er auch an der Gründung der Patriots beteiligt, zuvor besorgte er die andere Hälfte des Erbes der Philosophen. Später wendete er sich zusammen mit Big Boss und EVA gegen die Patriots. Während des Krieges der Sowjetunion in Afghanistan wurde er dort als Shalashaska bekannt. FOXHOUND-Zeit Nach der Wende trat er FOXHOUND bei und erhielt dort den Codenamen Revolver Ocelot. Er spielte während des Shadow Moses Zwischenfalls eine wichtige Rolle und brachte unter anderem Liquid Snake erst dazu, zu revolvieren. Während dieses Zwischenfalls tötete er ein Mitglied der Patriots, den DARPA Chef Donald Anderson (SIGINT). Später wurde ihm die rechte Hand durch Gray Fox abgeschlagen. Er folterte Solid Snake, um Informationen über Metal Gear REX zu erhalten. Zum Ende der Mission verschwand er mit den Testdaten von Metal Gear REX und verkaufte diese auf dem Schwarzmarkt. Später kam heraus, dass er in Wirklichkeit für den Präsidenten George Sears (Solidus Snake) gearbeitet hatte, um ihm Metal Gear REX zu beschaffen - als Aufstand gegen die Patriots. Nach Shadow Moses und der Tanker-Zwischenfall Um seine rechte Hand zu ersetzen, beschaffte ihm Solidus Snake, der mittlerweile als Präsident von den Patriots dazu gezwungen wurde, zurückzutreten, die rechte Hand von Liquid Snake. Ein Arzt aus Lyon nähte ihm diese an. Durch die Hand und für Ocelot unbekannte spirituelle Fähigkeiten, vererbt durch The Sorrow, gelang es Liquid Snake allerdings zukünftig immer häufiger, Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen. 2007 entführte Ocelot scheinbar gemeinsam mit Sergej Gurlukovich einen Tanker des U.S. Marine Corps, auf dem sich ein neuer Metal Gear befand, der Metal Gear RAY. Er besetzte hierfür mithilfe von Gurlukovichs Armee den Tanker und riegelte die Marines im Inneren des Tankers ab. Später verriet er Gurlukovich und entkam mit Metal Gear RAY. Er tat dies wieder im Auftrag Solidus Snakes, welcher die Patriots stoppen wollte. Der Vorfall auf der Big Shell 2009 ereignete sich der Big Shell-Zwischenfall auf der gleichnahmigen Meeresreinigungsanlage. Ocelot fungierte hier als Gehilfe von Solidus, arbeitete gleichzeitig allerdings auch gegen diesen. Noch immer hielt er seinen Deckmantel als Mitglied der Patriots intakt und floh, erneut von Liquid Snake ergriffen, in Metal Gear RAY. Dreifacher Spion thumb||Major Ocelot Er war, zusammen mit Oberst Volgin und The Boss am Diebstahl und der Entwicklung des Shagohods beteiligt. Naked Snake hatte sich 1964 in die Sowjetunion eingeschlichen, um Sokolov zu befreien. Es kam zum Duell zwischen ihm und Ocelot. Als Ocelot im Kampf versuchte, seine Makarov (eine Automatikpistole) manuell nachzuladen, kam es zu Ladehemmungen. Nach diesem Vorfall nutzte Ocelot fortan nur noch den Revolver - eine Waffe, bei der ein solches Problem nicht auftreten kann. Das gab ihm den Namen Revolver Ocelot. Er spezialisierte sich darauf, stets zwei Revolver gleichzeitig zu benutzen und genoss den Nervenkitzel der erzwungenen Feuerpausen, wenn er nachladen musste. Inspiriert durch die beliebten Western jener Zeit begann er, stillvolles Schießen zu trainieren und Querschläger gezielt zu seinem Gunsten zu nutzen. Dank seines Geschicks und seines Verlangens nach Ästhetik konnte er so unter anderem mit drei Colt Single Action Army- Revolvern jonglieren. Darüber hinaus bewunderte er die Ästhetik der sadistischen Foltermethoden von Oberst Volgin. Seine Verbindung zu GRU Oberst Volgin während der 60er Jahre war jedoch keineswegs auf gleiche Ideale zurückzuführen. Ocelot war ein Spion für den KGB, eine mit der GRU in Konkurrenz stehende Organisation. Er erstatte dem KGB über jedes Detail des GRU-Aufstands Bericht. Zudem plante er den Einsatz des amerikanischen Spions Naked Snake, um Groznyj Grad zu zerstören. Gleichzeitig spionierte er für die CIA. Er hielt den Auftrag, das Erbe der Philosophen für die CIA zu beschaffen, und sicherzustellen. Diese geheimen Finanzmittel der USA befanden sich damals im Besitz von Oberst Volgin. Nach der Operation Snake Eater Nach 1964 las sich Ocelots offizielle Akte wie folgt: Nach dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion schloss er sich OMON (Spezialeinheit der russischen Polizei) und anschließend dem Kampftrupp der Steuerfahndungen. Später war er im Sondereinsatzkommando des SVR (russischer Auslandsnachrichtendienst) tätig, bis ihn die amerikanische Foxhound Einheit anwarb. Diese Angaben stimmen aber nicht Geburt der Patriots Er lieferte FOX die Metal Gear Technologie, die er 1970 von Sokolov erhalten hatte. Anschließend verriet er die CIA. 1970 zwang er den CIA Direktor dazu, eine Liste der Philosophen zu veröffentlichen und das Erbe der Philosophen an FOX auszuhändigen. Mit dem Geld gründeten er und Zero schließlich die Patriots. Ocelot setzte sich für das Projekt Les Enfants Terribles ein, das das Klonen vom Big Boss zum Ziel hatte. Als Big Boss vom dem Projekt erfuhr, trennte er sich 1972 von den Patriots. Ocelot gab daraufhin vor, unter Zeros Befehl zu handeln, in Wahrheit war er jedoch insgeheim weiterhin für Big Boss tätig. Zwischenfall von Shadow Moses thumb||Mitglied Von Foxhound 1990 war er hinter den Kullissen an der Bildung des Sonderkommandos Foxhound beteiligt. Nach dem Tod von Big Boss trat er selbst Foxhound bei und stachelte 2005 Liquid Snake an, den Aufstand von Shadow Moses anzuzetteln. Ocelot hatte die Aufgabe, die zwei Sprengcodes für REX zu bekommen. Vom DARPA Chef Donald Anderson (Sigint) und vom Präsidenten von Armstech, Kenneth Baker. Zuerst befahl Liquid ihm, es von Donald Anderson zu bekommen. Aber als Ocelot allein mit Donald Anderson im Folteraum war, erkannte er seinen alten Patriot-Kollegen, brachte ihn um und stellte es dann als Unfall dar. Den Code von Kenneth Baker bekam er per Folter. Als Ocelot auf Solid Snake traf und ihn bekämpfte, kam aus dem Nichts ein Cyborg-Ninja, der Ocelots rechten Arm abtrennte und Baker vom C4 befreite. Nachdem er Foxhound beim Zwischenfall von Shadow Moses ins Spiel gebracht hatte, tat sich Ocelot mit der Privatarmee des russischen Oberst Sergei Gurlukovich zusammen und informierte Liquid Snake über den Plan zur Wiederherstellung der Sowjetunion. Doch schon damals war sein ganzes Handeln Teil eines ausgeklügten Plans. Er agierte im Auftrag von Präsident George Sears (Solidus Snake). Sein Ziel als Solidus' Spion war es, an die Testdaten des letzten Metal Gear und des nuklearen Prototyp Sprengkopfes zu kommen und diese Daten Präsident Sears vorzulegen. Dann konnte er die Eskalation des Konflikts zwischen Solidus und Liquid in Ruhe verfolgen. Tanker und Big Shell thumb||Revolver Ocelot Nach dem Zwischenfall von Shadow Moses 2005 veröffentlichte Ocelot die dort gestohlenen Baupläne zu Metal Gear REX auf dem Schwarzmarkt und löste dadurch weltweit eine Welle von Metal Gear Derivaten aus. 2007 erhielt er Information zu Metal Gear RAY, der neuen bemannten Metal Gear Waffe des U.S Marine Corps. Ocelot setzte es sich daraufhin in den Kopf, diesen Metal Gear mit der Hilfe des russischen Oberst Gurlukovich und seines privaten Heeres zu stehlen. Nachdem er den getarnten Tanker mit Metal Gear RAY an Bord gekapert hatte, verriet Ocelot jedoch Gurlukovich, stahl den Metal Gear Prototyp und verschwand in den Tiefen des Meeres. Nachdem er den gestohlenen Metal Gear RAY Prototyp an Solidus Snakeübergeben hatte, beteiligte Ocelot sich daraufhin 2009 an der Besetzung von Big Shell. Dabei gab er vor, Solidus Snake zu unterstützen, während er sich gegen die Patriots wandte. Die Besetzung von Big Shell war jedoch letztendlich nur eine Generalprobe für das S3 Projekt der Patriots: Ocelot war bei dieser Mission für die Datenerfassung verantwortlich. Als Solidus Snake davon erfuhr, aktivierte er den bis lang durch Big Shell getarnten Arsenal Gear, um sich ein letztes Mal gegen die Patriots zu stellen: Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann sich Ocelot Verhalten zu ändern. Es war, als hätte Liquid Snakes Geist von ihm Besitz ergriffen und sich in seinem rechten Arm manifestiert. Ocelot (in der Rolle von Liquid) kündigte an, dass er die Patriots vernichten wolle. Er bestieg Metal Gear RAY und verschwand mit ihm im Meer. Nachdem sein rechter Arm durch den von Liquid Snake ersetzt wurden war, musste Ocelot feststellen, dass Liquid Snakes Geist von seinem Körper Besitzt ergriffen hatte. Das Ergebnis dieser Fusion war Liquid Ocelot. Liquid Ocelot thumb||Liquid Ocelot Das Auftretten von Liquid Ocelot lenkte die wekte die aufmerksamkeit der Patriots, wodurch EVA unbehelligt Big Boss's Körper restaurieren konnte und um den Aufenthaltsort von ZERO zu erfahren.Liquid Ocelot leitete Outer Haven, eine Muttergesellschaft, die insgeheim die fünf größten PMC (private Militärfirmen) der Welt kontrollierte. Er plante eine Rebellion gegen Die Patriots, indem er sich durch Sons of the Patriots alle mit Nanomaschinen ausgerüsteten Soldaten zu Eigen machen wollte. Liquid Ocelot setzte die Gentechnikerin Naomi Hunter, die er sich nach dem Shadow Moses Zwischenfall gewaltsam zur Kooperation gezwungen hatte, unter Hausarrest und benutzte sie, um Zugang zum Sons of the Patriots System zu erhalten, was er durch Big Boss's genetischen Code auch schaffte. So gelang es ihm, das Sons of the Patriots-System zu übernehmen. Er nannte es in Guns of the Patriots um und nutzte es, um sämtliche Waffen weltweit unschädlich zu machen. Danach rüstete er das gestohlene Schlachtschiff Outer Haven (Arsenal Gear-Klasse) mit der Rail Gun von Metal Gear REX, die er davor von Shadow Moses Island geholt hatte. Damit versuchte er einen Nuklearsprengkopf in die Erdumlaufbahn zu schießen, um JD (Die zentrale KI der Patriots im All) zu zerstören.Nachdem er JD von innen heraus zerstört hatte folgte sein letzter Kampf gegen Solid Snake, nach dem er schließlich als Liquid Ocelot starb. Sonstiges Liquid Snakes Rechter Arm thumb||Liquids Arm Nachdem Revolver Ocelots rechte Hand während des Zwischenfalls Shadow Moses vom Cyborg Ninja abgetrennt worden war, bezahlte er ein Transplationsteam in Lyon, Frankreich, damit es Liquid Snakes rechten Arm an seinem Körper nähte. Immer wenn sich Solid Snake in der Nähe befand, versuchte Liquids Geist Kontrolle über Ocelots Körper zu erlangen. Schließlich gelang es Liquid Snake jedoch, Revolver Ocelots Verstand völlig zu kontrollieren. So wird Liquid Ocelot geschaffen. ADAM thumb||Your Pretty Good Ein früherer NSA Codeknacker, einer von zwei Überläufern, die unter großem Aufsehen 1960 in die Sowjetunion zogen. Die andere Überläuferin war EVA (nicht die gleiche EVA wie in der Geschichte auftaucht). Bei Der Operation Snake Eater wurde ADAM 1964 vom KGB als Spion entsandt, um den amerikanischen Agenten, der in die Sowjetunion eindringen sollte, zu unterstützen. Doch es kam nicht zum Kontakt zwischen ADAM und dem Spion Naked Snake. So wurde stattdessen EVA entsandt, um den Kontakt herzustellen. Der KGB Mann der sich selbst ADAM nannte, war eigentlich Adamska (Ocelot), ein Doppelspion für den sowjetischen KGB und die amerikanische CIA. Shalashaska thumb||Shalashaska Revolver Ocelots Spitzname. In seiner Jugend nahm Ocelot an der sowjetischen Besetzung Afghanistans teil und war bei den afghanischen Widerstandskämpfern äußerst gefürchtet. Dies brachte ihm den Spitznamen Shalashaska ein. Auch Gurlukovichs Männer nannten ihn ehrfürchtig so. Der Name führt auf Adamska zurück, die russische Art von Adam. Gunplay Techniken, die hauptsächlich mit einem Revolver ausgeführt werden: schnelles Zielen, Schnellfeuer, Nachladen und Drehen. Gun Play oder Schießvergnügen nahm sein Anfang in der Pionierzeit des Wilden Westens in der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts. Revolverhelden zeigten einander so ihr Geschick im Umgang mit der Waffe. Durch Westernfilme wurde diese Technik in aller Welt bekannt. Techniken sind Fanning, d.h. Schnellfeuer durch Betätigen des Revolverhahns mit den anderen Hand, und Spinning, das Rotieren des Revolverkörpers. Ocelot hat sich durch Western beeinflussen lassen und sogar Big Boss war durch seine geniale Kontrolle und Technik des Revolvers beeindruckt. Es war Big Boss (damals noch Naked Snake), der Ocelot vor Augen führte, dass er mehr der Revolvertyp wäre und mit einer Automatikpistole nicht so gut umgehen könnte. en:Revolver Ocelot Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 3 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops